She Will Be Loved
by Death's Pet
Summary: (YAOI future RS) Riku is what could be considered the perfect brother to his younger sister Kairi. However, a problem in that arises when Kairi gets a boyfriend that catches her brother’s eye. Now Riku must struggle with his duty as brother and his undeni
1. Chapter 1

She Will Be Loved By: Death's Pet

Disclaimer: Song by Maroon 5. Don't sue. Kingdom Hearts property of Square enix. Don't sue.

A/N: This story will star characters from Kingdom Hearts and WILL BE YAOI, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! As in BOY/BOY RELATIONSHIP! Don't like, don't read and don't waste my time with flames for they will be used to roast my enemies if you decide to send one anyway. I'm not overly crazy about Kairi but I won't completely bash her, at least not in this chapter. The story will follow the plot of the video to the song with a few twists. 

Summary: Riku is what could be considered the perfect brother to his younger sister Kairi. However, a problem in that arises when Kairi gets a boyfriend that catches her brother's eye. Now Riku must struggle with his duty as brother and his undeniable attraction to her boyfriend. (YAOI future R/S, minor pairings added) I know the summary sucks but…oh well.

Pairings: SK, eventual RS, surprise pairing

Nelia-love this is for you. And now on with the fic.

Riku was a god. At least that is what he was to his younger sister, Kairi. Riku was Kairi's older brother and as such he was always there for her, no matter how ugly the situation was he was always by her side. But it wasn't just his actions that made him a god; to other girls his looks justified that. The young man of 18 had stunning green eyes that couldn't possibly be compared to anything in nature. Add to that his unusual hair the color of silver falling in an unruly mop yet soft as silk to the touch, and last but certainly not least was his body, lean figure yet chiseled muscles gave him a definitive masculine look.

Beauty queen of only eighteen She had some trouble with herself He was always there to help her She always belonged to someone else

Riku however, was never interested in the many drooling females; his only duty was to his 17-year-old sister. The petite redhead looked vulnerable, not only in stature but it was reflected in her vibrant blue eyes. Life had been tough to both of them despite the outside mask that they were happy little rich kids. Kairi as the youngest had suffered emotionally and was still trying to rebuild her life little by little. Thus their pasts were never discussed and the show went on the same "happy" track.

I drove for miles and miles And wound up at your door I've had you so many times but somehow I want more

At one time Kairi had become so depressed that she had run away and locked her emotions and everything human away to keep herself from getting hurt. Unfortunately, she had also locked out Riku and nearly destroyed them both. To Riku's relief Kairi snapped out of it long enough to let him back into her heart and form there he began to help her back to the happy child she once had been, all the while ignoring the huge pain in his own heart.

I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pouring rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile And she will be loved She will be loved

Riku had managed to get her to open up a little more and she now looked happier than he had even seen her. When he questioned her on it she would simply smile mysteriously and walk off. He was feeling left out of the loop but hoped that his backing off the subject would encourage her to open up soon. At the same time he was going through change as well. He was now in a relationship and as much as he was infatuated with his lover he still felt that something was missing.

Tap on my window knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful I know I tend to get insecure It doesn't matter anymore

But through it all he pushed his insecurities and depression aside for his sister's sake as he saw the huge change in her demeanor and confidence. Where as before she was reserved and meek, she now would initiate conversations and suggest going out, just as long as what they did was "normal" and did not involve any of the people of the high-class set. "Riku?" Riku's head snapped up as a quiet voice called him from his musings. "What is it Kairi?"

It's not always rainbows and butterflies It's compromise that moves us along My heart is full and my door's always open You can come anytime you want

The redheaded girl looked around the spacious living room of their home as she shifted from foot to foot. Riku raised an eyebrow at the peculiar behavior but waited for his sister to speak. Kairi stopped fidgeting and looked up into the smoldering green eyes of her older sibling and felt his affection for her radiate from those irises and give her the courage to speak. Kairi smiled softly and walked over to Riku and stood at his side then leaned over and gave him a hug. Riku felt mildly stunned to have her display affection so suddenly but didn't complain as he returned the hug.

I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pouring rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile And she will be loved She will be loved

They pulled apart and Kairi asked, "You said you would support anything that would make me happy right?" "Yes," Riku replied carefully as he searched the girl's eyes for any hint of her intentions. Kairi smiled again and said, "I've met someone, I want you to meet him tomorrow." "Oh," Riku said at a loss for anything else to say. "Where are you meeting?" "Well, his parents are well off so we agreed to meet at the country club. What do you think? Please say yes Riku!" Kairi pleaded with sad eyes. Riku only stared.

I know where you hide Alone in your car Know all of the things that make you who you are I know that goodbye means nothing at all Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

The next day found Riku sitting at the bar of the country club waiting for Kairi who was waiting for her mystery man at the front. Riku went over all possible outcomes and felt a little uneasy with the fact that his sister had found someone. As he mused he felt someone take the seat beside him and unconsciously he looked up at the intruder. He felt his eyes grow wide as he encountered a gorgeous vision. A young man sat beside him with a mop of short brown hair that fell in thick locks while the rest flew wildly about his head. His lean and slightly feminine form moved gracefully as he ordered a drink then looked around. When his head turned, Riku found himself pole axed as his eyes locked with shockingly beautiful ones, the wide irises were an electric blue color. 

Tap on my window knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pouring rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

The beautiful boy saw his expression and blinked in surprise as he took it in. However, he nearly gasped out loud as he took in the rest of the gawking stranger. Sophisticated features, stunning eyes, unique hair and a gorgeous body. The brunet shook himself mentally and cleared his throat nervously to stop himself from admiring the silver haired boy further.

And she will be loved And she will be loved And she will be loved And she will be loved

"Um, sorry, is there something wrong?" Riku shook his head and straightened further in an attempt to cover up his embarrassment at being caught staring. "No, I'm very sorry for staring it's just that…" "Sora!" a familiar voice called out, both boys turned their heads and found themselves looking at a surprised Kairi.

(Please don't try so hard to say good-bye)  
I don't mind spending everyday (Don't try so hard to say good-bye)  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain (Don't try so hard to say good-bye)

"Oh good…you've met," she said a little uncertainly before smiling and saying, "Riku, this is my boyfriend Sora, Sora this is my brother Riku." Neither boy said a word as they only regarded each other in a moment frozen in time. A feeling passed between them and left them with a million questions as they continued to stare in silence.

TBC?  
Should I continue or did it suck? If I get 5 reviews I'll continue since, hopefully, that means that you are all truly interested. 


	2. Chapter 2

She Will Be Loved Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry that it took so long but things have just been too crazy lately. As you may have noticed December was the last time I updated, that's when I went to Italy to visit my family. When I returned it turns out that soemone messed with my computer and messed it up, I took it to get repaired and those people destroyed it. I lost EVERYTHING, good thing I had the stories saved on a disk, but that was all I had saved. I had to get a new computer and get back everything that I lost, it was a nightmare. But on a lighter note I'M MOVING not house or country mind you, but rather website. My girlfriend is making a website and I'm moving there, I'll probably update the website sooner than I'll post the address to our website on my bio, once afain sorry for the delay and I thank you for your patience. (bows) Eloin D.

Disclaimer: it's in the mainpage of the website and in the previous chapter...bottom I own nothing so don't bother suing.

This chapter is for all who faithfully reviewed and kept faith that I would continue this (late mind you but I continued). THANK YOU DEAR READERS. I hope it was worth your wait. For my Nel, who encouraged me to begin to write again.  
+ "I'm pleased to meet you," Riku forced out as he caught his sister's confused gaze. The petit brunet seemed to come back from a faraway place at the almost mechanic tone. He nodded and replied, "likewise, Kairi talks wonders about you." riku shot a tender look at his younger sister at hearing of her actions from Sora.

"Sora where are your parents?" asked Kairi as she looked about the bar, ignoring the strange tension between the two males. "They had to leave to fox some things at the company but they promised to join us for dinner later tonight," Sora replied, tearing his eyes away from the silver-haired boy. "Oh alright then, well then what do you say we go swimming for a little while?" Kairi said brightly after a moment of thought. Sora nodded absently then allowed her to intertwine their fingers and lead him in the direction of the pool.

Kairi looked between her brother and boyfriend but kept her scrutiny secret as she continued to chatter brightly about the weather and such, ignoring the fact that their participation was minimal. She was a little suspicious and worried as to why they were acting the way they were but decided to confront each seperately later.  
Once outside the main building, the buzz of the other people present dispelled the tension between the boys as they began to look around as though searching for someone. Once they reached a place by the pool where patio sets stood, Kairi excused herself to go change into her bathing and left Sora and Riku to their own devices.

Sora looked around again then took a seat under the shade of the umbrellas propped over an elegant, green patio set. Riku stared at him for a moment then took a chair as well and hailed a waiter for a drink. Once the waiter had taken their orders he left the two to silence and their own thoughts.

'Why am I so affected by his presence, he's only a kid and my sister's boyfriend to boot. Sure he's a hot kid but... What the hell am I thinking! I think I've been out in the sun too long if those happen to be my thoughts. Yeah that's it the drinks and sun have affected me. (heavy sigh) Who am I kidding, I think I'm attracted to Sora, but that can't be...it just can't be' Riku's thought hammered at his head and began to bring on a headache.

"Riku?" A tentative voice asked from his side, his head snapped to the side in time to see Sora recoil at the harsh action. "Sorry if I disturbed you," Sora apologized as he saw a glazed look in the captivating green eyes. "No, I'm sorry I should be getting to know you better seeing as you are Kairi's boyfriend and all..." Riku's sentence trailed off as he realized how the statement sounded wrong to a part of his mind.

'Kairi's boyfriend remember that Riku.' Riku locked eyes with Sora and asked, "how long have you been dating my sister?" Sora hummed in thought then responded, "about six months," after a moment of silence. Riku's eyes widened as the amount of time that his sister had kept her relationship a secret hit him and left him with an overwhelming feeling of hurt. However, he hid the feeling well before responding, "she didn't hint that it was that much time but no matter, if she's happy then so am I."

Sora looked at Riku for a moment before commenting, "you're a good brother." The statement caught Riku off guard so he turned and looked at the brunet only to be met with electric blue eyes glimmering as he smiled. Riku felt a heat crawl up his features so he turned away and mumbled, "thanks Sora."

Sora turned a curious expression at Riku's actions but pressed no further as the waiter finally arrived with their drinks. They took the offered drinks and toasted lightly before downing them in one drink. Once they placed the glasses down Sora slid nervous eyes to Riku. After a moment of careful contemplation he asked tentitavely, "why don't you and Kairi look nothing alike?"

Sora knew that was a mistake the minute the words came out of his mouth and he saw Riku's shoulders tense. "I'm so sorry-" Sora's apology was cut short by Kairi. "Hey you two, did you find something to talk about while I was gone?" "Yes, we did," Riku cut in smoothly with a devastating smile as he looked at the pretty redhead.

Sora looked at him disbelieving from behind Kairi but when the smile broke upon Riku's face Sora felt a jolt pass through his body that left him confused. "Well that's good to hear, Sora want to join me?" Sora nodded and left, all the while avoiding Riku's piercing eyes.

Once Sora was out of sight, Kairi turned to Riku and asked nervously, "what do you think of Sora?" Riku shrugged elegantly then replied, "if he will make you happy then I will not object, but if he hurts you he's dead." Kairi smiled at him and replied softly, "I don't think that will be necessary Riku but I thank you for caring so much."

Riku chuckled at the statement and replied affectionately, "of course I care about you, you're my little sister." Kairi laughed lightly at her brother's words then hugged him. "Kairi why didn't you tell me that you have been dating Sora for the past six months?" Kairi's lithe from stiffened in the embrace before she retreated and Riku was able to see the flush of embarrasment painted on her cheeks.

She bit her lip and looked away before looking back and him and finally replying, "I'm very sorry, but I wasn't ready for anyone to know about us just yet." Riku nodded in understanding although the answer was less than satisfactory.  
+ Later that evening, Riku sat outside by the pool, watching as the ripples in the pool played with the moonlight falling upon it. He had kept his interaction with Sora to a minimum after the question about his and his sister's different appearances. He was no fool, he knew that many people noticed the differences but no one had ever questioned the fact, that is no one until Sora.

He sighed heavily as his mind also helpfully supplied the other reason for the avoidance, 'admit it Riku you're still thinking about how he looked when he got out of the pool.' Riku frowned as the thought that he sounded like a hormone addled teen entered his mind.

"I'm eighteen years old, I shouldn't be having such thoughts about my sister's boyfriend. Besides, I'm already involved with someone so no matter what I must always think about those caught in the middle." With that decisive talk to himself he stood and went inside, he did have to meet Sora's parents afterall, even if that is what he least desired at the moment.

As he entered the dining room he spotted a flash of red that he recognized as Kairi's hair and promptly walked toward the table. As he approached he noticed that not only Sora and Kairi were there but also two other people, Sora's parents no doubt. Once he reached the table Kairi stood and presented him, "this is my brother Riku."

The man had the same color hair as Sora's but his eyes were a darker blue, while the woman had black hair but the same enchanting eyes as Sora. The man and woman stood and smiled as they both shook his hand and before Sora's mother replied, "we're delighted to meet you Riku, my name is Naiko and this is my husband Jiro." Riku returned the smile before he sat down and everyone ordered their dinner while they chatted amiably.

Riku felt an inexplicable relief as Sora spoke even to him and the atmosphere between them seem to improve all the while both Riku and Kairi felt as though Sora's parents were their own due to the kindness with which they treated them. Everytime Sora spoke to Riku his electric blue eyes sparkled and Riku felt a sweet sensation sweep through his body.

Just as they were halfway through dinner, Riku felt a warm hand fall upon his shoulder, he stiffened at the sudden contact but relaxed when he heard a familiar voice. "Good evening, I hope that I am not intruding?"

All eyes landed on a tall man with tanned skin, dark silver hair and unusual amber eyes, he seemed to have a cold beauty about him but was good looking nonetheless. "Hello Ansem, what are you doing here?" Kairi asked as she smiled at their new dinner guest. Ansem smiled back and responded, "I came by to meet some business partners, when I spotted the two of you."

"Ansem this is Sora," Ansem shook the bewildered boy's hand, "and these are his parents, Naiko and Jiro," Ansem shook their hands as well. "We came here so Riku could meet my boyfriend Sora's parents; Naiko, Sora, Jiro this is Riku's boyfriend Ansem," Kairi said. Once the words were out of Kairi's mouth Riku's eyes flew and locked with electric blue, the glimmer in Sora's eyes was now gone. 

TBC...

Please review

Once again I'm sorry for the delay, I promise to try and update sooner.  
Note: sorry that things are moving slow but I'm still trying to collect my brain and ideas after the mess that my life has been lately. And yes I realize that Ansem is OOC. 


	3. Chapter 3

She Will Be Loved Chapter 3 

Standard disclaimer, enough said.

Once again thanks to all who reviewed, hope you like this chapter. Thanks to my Neli who approved the last chapter.  
+  
The city lights flashed by an illuminated Riku's pale face. His eyes traveled to the overhead mirror of the car he was currently riding in to look at his sister then to his side where Ansem was currently driving.

Then his mind returned to its previous place of contemplating the confusing creature that was Sora. The petit brunet seemed to go through quicksilver mood changes, during the dinner he had been talkative and bright but once Ansem had arrived he became notably withdrawn and began to talk only to Kairi or his parents.

Riku had been put out by the reaction but the reason as to why Sora reacted like he did still eluded him, as well as the reason for his own disappointment. "Riku are you alright?" Ansem's deep voice cut into his train of thought and caused his eyes to snap toward the voice and thus encounter the worried faces of Kairi and his boyfriend.

"Um, yes I'm fine just tired, don't worry," he hurriedly explained as he forced a smile upon his face. The redhead and older man looked doubtful but accepted his excuse, at least for the moment.

After another span of silent driving Ansem arrived at their estate and bid Kairi farewell as she quickly climbed out of the car and left Riku and Ansem to talk in private.

"Riku are you sure that nothing is the matter, you seem troubled," Ansem pressed as he looked at Riku's face for any signs as to what was wrong. "Really Ansem nothing is wrong," Riku replied as little distracted as he looked toward his home.

"Is it about Kairi's boyfriend?" Ansem suddenly asked with deadly accuracy. "What?" Riku asked as soon as the words left Ansem's lips. "Well he is a potential threat to you, the ever over-protective brother," Ansem teased as he pushed aside the uneasiness he felt at Riku's reaction.

A smile adorned his face as he heard Riku's laughter in responce to his teasing before he said, "now that's what I wish to hear." Riku smiled at Ansem and felt a weight of guilt settle upon his chest as he realized how cold and distant he had been through the night toward the other man.

"I think you're right, I fear that big bad Sora is going to take my little sister away," Riku joked back making Ansem let out a bark of laughter. They quieted after a moment and simply looked at each other while a companionable silence hung above them.

"I think I better go, I have to talk to Kairi something," Riku cut the moment as he leaned over and kissed Ansem lightly on the lips. As he was about to pull back, he felt Ansem's hand thread into his silver locks and deepen the kiss.

Riku gave in to the urging and responded, putting his arms around the other's neck and initiating a steamy kiss with the silver-haired man. Riku moaned as his lover's tongue slipped into his mouth and tighten his arms around Ansem's neck, intensifying the heat between them. 'Sora...' was Riku's last thought.

(and before any of you get any weird ideas here, NO they did NOT have sex in the car, unless you want to think that they did, but from my standpoint, no)

Electric blue eyes stared up at the ceiling of an opulent bedroom. Thoughts ran in a dizzying cycle as Sora attempted to sort through the night's events. The dinner had ended hours ago and now Sora had nothing to distract him as he lay in the silent darkness of his extravagant room.

His family had more money than could be spent in a few lifetimes, yet nothing in his enromous room could distract him from his contemplations.

'Why did finding out Riku had a boyfriend bother me so much? No, I don't think it bothered me perhaps it surprised me? I don't know why though, I mean he is a good looking-- stop! Did I just think that? Maybe I'm more tired than I thought.' Sora sighed heavily as his thoughts on Riku continued to swirl in his mind.

'Maybe I should call Kairi, I do feel guilty about not being my usual cheery self with her. Yeah, I'll do that,' with that mini mission in mind, Sora flipped over on his stomach and picked up the phone from his nightstand. He listened to the dial tone for a few moments before he dialed the number to Kairi's home.

Ring+ Kairi and Riku were startled out of their quiet conversation by the harsh sound of the phone echoing throught the spacious living room. Kairi threw a perplexed look at Riku before asking, "who could it be at this hour?"

Riku shrugged but looked curiously in the direction of the phone. Kairi turned and picked up the phone and answered softly, "hello?" Silence filled the room as Kairi listened to the other person.

A bright smile suddenly lit Kairi's young face and immediately Riku knew who was on the other end of the line. He watched as his sister enthusiatically answered to everything that the petit brunet said from the corner of his eye and felt a strange emotion pass through him at the actions.

The feeling felt like...pity and that made Riku frown. "Tomorrow at the park? At noon?" Kairi turned with a smile to Riku but upon seeing the frown it disappeared and her voice faltered.

Riku realized that Kairi interpreted his frown at his own thoughts as his disapproval to her plans and immediately tried to correct the situation. A smile replaced the frown as his eyes sparkled with affection then he replied, "it's fine Kairi, as a matter of fact I'll drop you off tomorrow."

Kairi's smile returned before she relayed the message to Sora, and after another brief exchange she hung up the phone and turned a serious expression to her older brother.

"Are you sure that there isn't anything that you want to tell me Riku, you are really worrying me right now," Kairi said anxiously. Riku observed the smaller redhead and once he stared into concerned blue eyes long enough his own became lifeless and dull.

"What do you say we take that horseback ride now? If you're not too tired that is," Riku said heavily as he looked at Kairi solemly. Kairi nodded without hesitation and left the room to change into more appropriate riding clothes, but not before hesitating at the door and watching her brother look like the vulnerable eighteen-year-old he truly was.

Sora stared at his phone through the comfortable silence of his room as his conversation with Kairi replayed in his mind. He had to admit that talking to her and knowing that he had caused the happiness in her voice was a very pleasing experience.

He couldn't wait to spend time with her the next day and get back to how they had been before he had met her brother and began to become burdened with confusing emotions. The most confusing was the fact that his heart gave a strange jolt when he heard Riku's voice speaking over the phone when he was talking to Kairi earlier.

In an attempt to distract him, his mind replayed other times that he and Kairi had spent in bliss as he began to succumb to the irresistible invite of Morpheus.

"Now will you tell me what is wrong?" Kairi asked as the moonlight lit the path where she and Riku were currently riding their horses. Riku seemed not to hear her but just as she was about to ask again he answered in kind.

"Kairi do you miss Dad?" Kairi's eyes widened as she looked at her brother in slight fear before asking, "why the question Riku?" "Just answer," was his unintentionally harsh responce. Kairi considered her words before the actually left her mouth.

"I understand that his business travels keep him away and that we rarely see him and when we do you two are at each other's throats," she responded quietly. She looked at Riku to see what his responce to would be to the comment about his relationship with their father.

She was a little scared to see only a cold, calm exterior but continued, "as a father I do miss him, but I'm not sure I miss him as a person." Riku said nothing as he seemed to analyze what she had said.

"Why do you say that? Is there a difference?" Riku asked calmly after a moment. Kairi looked at him surprised before responding, "yes, there is a difference. I wish to have around me the person that will nurture and guide us, play and tease with us, the father that humans are supposed to be born with.

Not the business man that puts up a front of loving family man for the press, not the man that schemes and looks at all with a cold, calculating logic. Not the one that tears our family apart even as he tries to put it together"

"You speak wonders of him, I must admit I'm surprised," Riku replied with a humorless smile, that was more a sneer, although Kairi knew that it wasn't directed at her. "Riku, please don't hold it against him, I'm sure that he tries to be a good father, he just--"

"Falls fatally short? Uh, I'm sorry Kairi I shouldn't have brought up the subject," Riku said as he lowered his eyes. "Why did you bring it up Riku?" Kairi asked tentitavely, not expecting an answer. "I guess my shame at my cowardice did." "What?"

"I realize that in all of the years that I have known what happened with my mother and Father, I have never been able to confront him and demand why he did what he did. I need some release but taking it out on you is not an option, I'm sorry, come on let's go back inside you must be tired,"

with that he turned his horse around and began to walk it toward the house. Kairi stared at her brother's retreating back with sad eyes and softly said, "will we all ever let go of our guilt?"

TBC...

Please review?

(stares blankly at last part)...uh okay I honestly don't know how things got THAT depressing, I'm so sorry! I've been trying to cheer the mood up a bit and instead I run it straight into a depress-me-fest. I think I need some Zoloft. Well I best be off to start the next chapter, let's see if I can do things right THIS time. (Depressed sigh)


	4. Chapter 4

She Will Be Loved Chapter 4 

I'm on an freakin' roll my dear companions, so here I go, I hope that this one doesn't have as much angst as the last chapter. I'm such a moron! (smacks self)

Once again thanks to all who review or simply read, I appreciate you all very much. Of course thanks to my little love Nel, I love you baby. This chapter is for you all.

Disclaimer: You already know: me no own, you no sue. Simple ain't it?

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

The soft breeze rustled the leaves and made the water of the pond ripple in soft motions. People seemed to move in a dreamy haze as the sun rained down and induced a sleepy stupor upon the the strolling and picknicing visitors of the park.

The light blue sky smiled down upon a boy with eyes that mirrored its hue perfectly. Sora closed his eyes and allowed the wind to run its fingers through the unruly locks of chestnut brown hair, a smile found its way onto his face at the exquisite sensation.

He was waiting for Kairi as they had agreed the night before, but for the moment was enjoying the comfortable solitude, with only nature as his guardian.

Soft footsteps and a sigh interrupted his peace but his smile widened as he recognized the sigh. He looked up and felt his smile falter as he saw Riku standing beside his girlfriend.

He forced the smile back onto his face, more brilliant than ever and greeted them, "hello Kairi, Riku, how have you been?" Kairi smiled then walked forward and kissed Sora on the lips then turned to Riku in time to see him nod in greeting to Sora.

"Have you been waiting long?" Kairi asked, oblivious to the tension that had settled between Riku and Sora. "No, I just got here actually," Sora replied as he avoided lookig at Riku.

Kairi sighed in relief and said, "oh good I thought you might have been waiting long. Oh, that's right, we're having dinner with Sora's parents tonight at the Country Club, wish to join us Riku?"

Riku felt a jolt of curiousity pass through him as a flash of something unknown crossed Sora's eyes, because of that he nodded and smiled as he responded, "I would love to"

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Kairi and Sora sat on the bench, their hands intertwined, Kairi's head resting on Sora's shoulder, as they talked quietly. "So are you going to return to your house to change for the dinner?" asked Sora as the silence was beginning to settle.

"I feel quiet comfortable just sitting here actually, I don't want to move anymore," Kairi answered with mirth. Sora's chuckled souded deep and soothing as she sat with her head on his shoulder. "I think I'll just buy a dress from one of these surrounding stores and dress there," Kairi replied in a slight sleepy tone.

Kairi felt more than saw Sora nod in aknowledgement before bracing herself to ask the question that would break the spell. "Sora, do you dislike my brother?" True to her prediction, Sora stiffened before asking stiffly, "why do you ask?"

Kairi raised her head and took both of Sora's hands between her own before responding, "ever since you two met, I feel this tension and uneasiness surrounding you both. When I ask Riku he either dismisses the question or changes the subject. I need to know if there is something wrong, I love you both very much and I can't live like this anymore Sora, please talk to me"

Sora felt the guilt flood him again as he relaized that Kairi had been hiding her unhappiness over the phone the night before. 'How did things crash so fast in just under a day?' Sora thought miserably as he realized that their relationship had changed overnight.

He sighed and locked eyes with anguished sapphire ones before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on her lips then smiling at her and replying, "I'm sorry, I guess its just the nervousness at meeting your older sibling. I don't know why but it feels like were engaged and I'm meeting your over protective father, you know what I mean?"

Kairi suppressed the wince at the comparison before she nodded and replied, "yes, I understand." She kept hidden the fact that she truly didn't.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999  
Soft moans escaped ruby lips as Riku tilted his head and succumbed to his lover's talented hands. "You feel tense, are you sure that nothing is wrong?" murmured Ansem as he moved his hands up and down Riku's back in an expert massage. (Ooh had you fooled didn't I you little pervs? LOL)

"Mm hmm," Riku moaned in affirmation as he melted to the relaxing touch. Just as he felt himself drifting off to sleep, he felt Ansem's lips on his collarbone as he placed a soft kiss on the pale flesh. "Are you lying to me little Riku?" inquired Ansem as he moved up Riku's throat with his soft kisses, all the while not pausing the massage to the now relaxed boy.

"Why would I lie to you?" Riku murmured as he gave in to the amorous advances of the older man. Ansem seemed to consider the reasons as he remained silent for a few moments. "Couldn't think of any huh?" Riku interjected in a triumphantly sleepy tone.

Ansem's chuckle shook his tall frame before he conceded, "no I must admit that I did not. But now that that particular matter has been dealt with what do you say we move on to more interesting ones?" With that said he nipped Riku's slender neck and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies flush against one another.

Riku hummed in appreciation as he felt his lover's hot body press against him. However, just as he was about to succumb to Ansem's desire for him, he was attacked by the vision of bewitching, electric blue eyes.

He froze and felt Ansem stop his ministrations as he noticed the change in his previously eager lover. Riku pulled away and looked at Ansem with confused eyes before it was replaced with a look of cool detachment. Ansem's frown turned into a scowl at the look on Riku's face.

"Riku what is the matter?" he growled in concerned frustration at his boyfriend's odd behavior. "Nothing, I'm sorry I just remembered that I have to go and pick Kairi up for another dinner with Sora's parents. You know I'm her chaperon," Riku lied, he felt the lie sting his heart and he ignored it for the moment.

But he needed to lie, he needed to get away. "I'm sorry," Riku apologized as he kissed Ansem then removed himself from the older man's lap and walked to the door, he gathered his jacket and extracted his car keys before opening the door.

He stopped before he closed the door and apologized again, "I'm so sorry, we'll talk later, I promise," then closed the door as he avoided looking at Ansem's confused and angry expression.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999  
+ Riku drove through the streets in a daze of anger, confusion and anxiousness. He stopped at a red light and slammed his fists on the steering wheel in frustration at his actions toward Ansem.

"What the hell is wrong with me! This is all your fault Sora! Your ruining my life you little twerp!" Riku savagely burst out then closed his eyes and gritted out,

"no it's not. It's all my fault, for being so confused, for letting more primal things take a hold of me. I'm so pathetic! I'm failing Kairi worse than our father is, I'm a fucking failure! I'm suppose to put her before anything that I may want, she is suppose to be the center of my universe but here I am thinking of me first"

Riku sighed heavily and wallowed in guilt and anger before he intook a sharp breath of shock. "It can't be! This can't be happening! I've fallen for Sora, that's why I've been so confused!" he hissed in disbelief and recrimination.

Now he understood why he had felt that jolt of pity, a part of him had planned to take Sora for himself while the part of dutiful brother had accused him of neglect and jealousy. But he had not been jealous of the fact that Kairi had someone who could steal her from him, although the fear was still there, but the jealousy he had felt was the fact that Kairi had Sora by her side.

"What kind of brother am I!"

He stepped on the gas and tore through the streets, scowling as rain began to fall, fitting his mood and situation very well. He felt the guilt and shame begin to crush him, making it harder to breathe.

He swirved to the side and perfectly parked by a sidewalk, breathing heavily as all of the facts and self-confession finally made the full impact on him. His eyes absently traveled up and he froze for the second time that afternoon as he realized that he had arrived at the park that Kairi and Sora were at.

More specifically his eyes were fixed on the aforementioned couple who were taking shelter from the rain under the roof of a nearby building. He saw Kairi laughing in delight as she panted from exertion, most likely the rain had caught them by surprise and they had only just escaped.

Sora was looking at her affectionately through soaked chestnut bangs, then he too began to laugh and hugged the small redhead. Kairi smiled brilliantly and returned the gesture, they exchanged a brief conversation before rushing across the street to a nearby store, still laughing. Riku's eyes grew cold and thoughtful.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999  
+ Dinner with Jiro and Naiko, Sora's parents had gone pretty much uneventful. Sora and Kairi were in great spirits after spending the afternoon together, both chatting animately with Riku, Jiro and Naiko.

Riku had been silent throughout the entire affair, only speaking to reply politely to questions. He was glad that Kairi was so distracted with her happiness so she had not persisted about the reason for his reservation.

He seemed to reach to reach a conclusion in his mind as his aqua eyes grew determined and he cleared his throat to gain the table's attention. All eyes turned a curious expression to him but he assuaged concern with a smooth smile.

Once all had relaxed he requested, "may I be excused to speak with Sora privately, please?" Naiko and Jiro nodded in acceptance, then threw a glance of encouragement to their son. Kairi hesitated at the unreadable look in her older sibling's eyes before a smile from him reassured her, she nodded and threw an encouraging look at Sora.

Sora felt a sense of nervous dread fill his stomach while a heat filled face as Riku's aqua eyes stared intensely into his own eyes. He nodded and excused himself and followed the taller man outside.

Sora felt a sense of de ja vu as he found himself sitting with Riku by the pool, at the same patio set as the day before, the same tension suspended over them. After a few moments of silence Sora surprised Riku and himself by speaking first, "so Riku what did you wish to speak to me about?"

"Why do you hate me Sora?" Riku asked suddenly, prompting the brunet's eyes to widen. "What? I don't hate you, if anything those are your feelings toward me," Sora defensively interjected.

Riku let out a mocking laugh before replying, "oh but how wrong you are." Sora did not comment on the cryptic reply but instead asked, "why do YOU hate me?"

Riku sat very still for a moment and Sora worried that once again he had said something wrong. He was startled when Riku lunged out of his chair and in an instant he was in Sora's face. Sora leaned back as much as the chair would allow and stammered, "um...w-what are y-you doing Ri-Riku?"

"I don't hate you Sora, if anything I disliked you," Riku murmured as his face hovered only inches from Sora's. Sora gulped as he felt the same heat travel up his face before he hesitantly asked, "disliked? As in past tense? But why?"

Riku smirked, a smirk that was not intended to be sexy but filled the description nicely, if the blush on Sora's face was anything to go by. "I disliked you because you confused me, hell you pissed me off because you confused me."

The responce made Sora wince lightly as he tried to concentrate on Riku's words rather than his hot breath so close to his lips. "As for your other question, yes it is past tense because I don't dislike you anymore,"

with that said, Riku ignored the sensible side of his mind screaming at him to stop and leaned forward.

Sora's electric blue eyes widened impossibly as Riku came closer as though in slow motion, his aqua eyes burning into his, paralyzing every rational cell in his petit body. The blush intensified as Riku's hand came to rest on his flawless, pink cheek in a tender gesture to keep him in place.

And so before Riku could stop himself or Sora could even attempt to stop him, Riku's ruby lips met Sora's soft lips in a kiss.

Everything else seemed to dissolve into nothingness as a tide of strong emotion swept them up, thus neither noticed surprised blue eyes watching them linked in the sweet embrace.

TBC...

GO ME! I'm so proud of me for this chapter! Woo Hoo I didn't screw it up as much as I thought I was! (Waves victory flag) I finally got some action in here just please don't hurt me over the way Riku came out in this one, that's just how I pictured the scene. That's the way I work, I imagine then I write. I believe I earned myself a nice rest so until next time. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

She Will Be Loved

By Death's Pet

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.

Note: I am extremely sorry that I have not updated but things have been very heavy lately, I have been working all seven days and by the time that I am finished with my duties I am too exahusted to do anything else besides crash anywhere and sleep. Please forgive the slow updates but I am a bit close to a mental brakedown at the moment because of all my work. On a lighter note I thank all of you that have stuck patiently with this story despite the erratic updates and occasional crappy scenes. THANK YOU ALL VERY, VERY MUCH! Without further ado on with the story.

Sora felt lightheaded as his lips were sealed wth those of Riku. His eyelids slid open slightly and took in the ethereal color of silver that Riku's strands of hair were shining at the moment, the soft sound of the pool's water drew his eyes to the color of the dark blue water and that brought his daze to an abrupt halt.

"No!" Sora gasped out as he pushed Riku away, but only managed to disentangle their lips. Riku's aqua eyes were glazed with pleasure but slowly, a strange sort of angered confusion was taking over said enchanting orbs. "What's the matter?" Riku asked roughly, his hot breath hitting Sora's kiss-bruised,cherry lips.

Electric blue eyes stared at Riku incredulously for a second before he turned away and murmured, "we can't do this." Riku didn't question the statement, instead his gaze followed Sora's in the direction of the Club's dining room, where Kairi was supposed to be waiting.

The silver-haired man took a deep cleansing breath and responded, "you're right, I apologize I don't know what came over me. Let's just forget this happened shall we?" With that said Sora watched as Riku strode back into the dining hall without a single look back.

+

Anger coursed through every single vein in the body of the brunet. 'Who does he think he is!' The sting of confusion and guilt filled him and taunted his supposed feelings for the redhead that awaited his return inside the restaurant. A movement caught his eye but by the time he managed to turn the figure had disappeared into the shadows.

He stood and kicked the patio chair, the echo of his show hitting the metal surface was the only sound besides the gentle lap of the pool water. Sora took a deep cleansing breath and straightened his slightly mussed appearance before strolling back into the bright space of the restaurant.

The soft sounds of a band filled the room, soft murmurs and the twinkling of glasses was the only other companion to the romantic atmosphere of the club's bar/dance hall. Sora's eyes were currently locked with those of his girlfriend as they slowly danced to the mellow voice of the man onstage but her soft smile and shining eyes only brought down his spirit more by the second.

Kairi, meanwhile continued to smile at her boyfriend but continued to shoot concerned glances to her brother who was currently at the bar, drowning in some alcoholic drink or another. Ever since Sora and Riku had returned from their chat, the tension had been unbelievable, even Sora's parents continued to shoot troubled glances at both boys.

As the song came to an end Sora pulled away from Kairi and led her back to where his parents awaited. "Are you tired honey?" asked Naiko upon seeing Sora's somewhat distant look and simultaneous staunch avoidance of Riku. Sora shook his head and smiled at his mother before turning to Kairi and asking, "what about you Kai, up for another dance?" Kairi smiled at her boyfriend's sudden enthusiasm and was about to reply when Riku interrupted, "Kairi, amy I have this dance?"

The redhead blinked at her brother's sudden forthcomingness but smiled at with an apologelic smile at Sora, nodded and took her brother's preoffered hand. As Kairi and Riku moved to the dance floor, the smile that Sora had been maintaining suddenly collapsed. Ever since his encounter with Riku by the pool he had been torn between shaking and demanding an explanation from the silver-haired man or simply punching him out and ignoring his existence.

However, under the circumstances not to mention the consequences neither was really an option. 'If I ask him, can I really handle his explanation, whatever it may be? But if I don't can I really with the querstion of why for the rest of my life? He's going to be my brother-in-law someday for Heaven's sake! Why did he have to make things so complicated!'

"Are you happy Sora?" a voice startled the blue-eyed boy out of his thoughts as he turned and met the serious eyes of his mother. After a brief sweep with confused eyes, Sora realized that he and his mother were alone by the bar, Riku and Kairi still on the dance floor, his father nowhere to be seen. "Excuse me?" Sora finally forced out, upon finding his vocal chords in the disaster that were his insides.

"Are you happy? With how things are right now, with you and Kairi?" Naiko asked again, this time with a clarification to her earlier question. Blue eyes regarded her with a confused look before he replied, "of course I am Mom, why wouldn't I be?" Naiko hummed in appearant thought, ignoring her son's question as her eyes swept over to the dance floor and connected with the dancing siblings.

Sora followed her line of vision and asked with as much calm as he could manage, "so why the abrupt question, haven't I proved that I love Kairi?" Naiko turned surprised eyes to her son and said, " I didn't mean to offend you Sora, I just want you to think carefully about your feelings before you jump into anything and decide to drag down Kairi."

Sora's eyes narrowed slightly before he said, "why the sudden lack of lecture?" Naiko sighed and bit her lip nervously, her eyes skittering everywhere except back to her son. This behavior alerted Sora to the fact that something was off but before he could delve further his mother answered, "because a rash decision on your part could lead to more than one broken heart."

With that said Naiko suddenly was swept into the arms of the newly returned Jiro and onto the dancefloor. As Sora stared after his retreating mother all his panicked mind could register was, 'she saw us'.

TBC...

There you go, I finally updated, sorry for any typos but inspiration hit hard and fast.


	6. Chapter 6

She Will Be Loved

Chapter 6

By: Death's Pet

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my life, and sometimes even that's doubtful.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

After a few more hours of dancing, Sora was pulled out of his self-induced panic by Kairi who gently tugged at his sleeve. "Yeah Kai?" "Um, are you alright? You've been so quite all evening, are you sure that nothing is wrong?" As Kairi's dark blue orbs melted into his lighter ones, Sora could not help but smile at her affectionately and give her a quick peck on the lips.

The gesture brought a smile to the pretty redhead's lips but it soon faltered as she tossed a worried look over her shoulder. Sora followed her eyes and encountered shimmering pools of aquamarine. Heat began to fill Sora, but he couldn't tell if it was out of embarrasment for the events of earlier or anger so he opted for averting his gaze.

"Um, Riku is drunk, so he obviously can't drive...so, well...could you drive us home?" Sora barely restrained himself from exclaiming loudly in displeasure and instead asked clamly, "what about my mom and dad, they could take you guys." Kairi gave him a strange look before saying, "Sora, they left two hours ago, didn't they tell you?"

"What?" Sora squeaked out before looking about frantically and seeing no trace of either parent in the nearly empty dance hall. "Why did they leave?" Once again Kairi gave him a strange look before answering, "they said that an emergency came up at the office and they told Riku and I that they had summoned a car for you to drive us home in, they said that you would be happy that they were trusting you to drive again after the mailbox incident."

Sora glared lightly at Kairi for bringing up the subject of his last encounter with the mailbox in his home...make that the last encounter between the bumper of his car and the mailbox in his home. "So, I have to drive you guys home?" Sora carefully asked, shooting a quick, panicked glance at Riku who was currently watching the squirming brunet with uncomfortable intensity.

"That is what I've been saying for the past five minutes, why does it bother you?" Kairi asked, looking not a little offended. Sora blinked and waved his arms lightly as he said, "no, not at all, like you said I was just surprised that they're allowing me to drive after the mailbox incident." Sora forced out sheepish laughter that sounded horribly fake to his ears but caused a smile to bloom on Kairi's face.

"Great, so care to give me a hand with Riku?" Sora swallowed past the large bump of dread in his throat before he answered a little shakily, "sure."

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

The ride to Riku and Kairi's home was uneventful except for the occassional drunk outburst from Riku and the occasional good natured jab from Kairi at Sora's driving skill, or lack thereof. Once the car stopped in the main driveway Kairi emerged from the car and walked to the door, searching for the key, and leaving Sora to once again assist Riku.

"Alright you, come on," Sora muttered in a miffed tone as he helped Riku out of the car and then wrapped an arm around the intoxicated boy's waist and wrapping one of Riku's arms around his neck to steady him. Promptly the silver-haired man's head lolled to the side and landed in the crook of Sora's neck, much to the petit brunette's displeasure.

As Sora dragged his burden to the door, Kairi turned to him with a guilty expression. "What's wrong?" asked Sora as he attempted to get Riku's head to loll the other way, without much success. "I can't find the key." "Well, don't you guys have servants that can open the door?"

Kairi flushed bright enough that even in the dark it was visible and replied sheepishly, "much to Riku's annoyance I decided that this was the perfect time for us to return to simpler times and live by doing manual labor ourselves, so i gave all the servants vacation for the next three weeks, this is only day three."

Sora twitched as her statement penetrated his distracted state, brought about by Riku's hot breath on his neck, before he asked, "so we're all stuck out here?" Kairi suddenly smiled and said, "oh no, there's another way, just follow me." Sora sighed heavily but followed his girlfriend anyway.

The trio ended up in the backyard, where Kairi looked about for a second before she proceeded to kick off her heels. "Um, Kai, what are you _doing_?" Sora asked as he hefted the silver haired man higher as he had begun to slide down. "I've always wanted to do this," Kairi murmured mischeviously as she walked forward and began to climb a trellis on the side of the mansion.

"Are you crazy!" Sora shrieked as Kairi climbed higher and higher. "The window to my room is loose and this trellis is the closest one to that window, I'm climbing up so I can go in through the window and open the door." "Then just let me do it, you're going to fall Kai!" Sora called frantically as he watched each move the redhead made, momentarily forgetting her clinging sibling.

"Sorry Sora, but the trellis is kind of fragile, I think I'm the best one for the job," Kairi called back, barely suppressing the snicker that attacked her lips as Sora's squawk of indignation reached her, "are you saying I'm fat, Kai!" The redhead ignored the brunet's outburst as she reached the top of the trellis and after a few moments of maneuvering, managed to pry the window open. "I'll be right down!" she called as she climbed in and disappeared into the darkness.

Sora sighed again before he froze as a new sensation reached his senses. "Riku, what exactly do you think you're doing?" Sora ground out as the urge to push the other away entered his mind. Riku was currently nibbling on the smaller man's neck and seemed to be murmuring incoherently, at that moment the only reason why Sora did not violently shove the other away was the fear that Riku would be hurt in his innebriated state at the sudden movement.

"I hate you...you stupid kid...do you know how much I hate you?" Riku ground out, sounding, surprisingly, not as drunk as he looked. "Don't think the feeling isn't mutual," Sora muttered as he attempted to ignore the rambling man. "Why do you have to confuse me so much...damn brat...stupid little homewrecker..." "What!" Sora hissed at the last statement, "what the hell is your problem?"

"You..." Riku answered and without further warning roughly grabbed the brunet's head and locked both their lips in a searing kiss. Sora's eyes widened impossibly and he began to struggle wildly against the other. Riku growled at the unwillingness to cooperate from the brunet and in a quick move his hands traveled from the boy's face to his waist before he trapped the other in a powerful embrace, never breaking the intense kiss.

Sora squeaked at the tightness of the hold and renewed his struggles against the much stronger older man. Just as it seemed to Sora that the hold was slackening, Riku did something that stopped all protest from the brunet. Riku sharply nipped the brunet's lower lip, causing Sora to gasp, of which Riku took the advantage to slip his tongue into the other's mouth.

In a few expert strokes, Riku mapped every contour and crevice of Sora's mouth before he proceeded to involve the smaller man's tongue in an erotic dance of passion with his own. Sora let out a soft moan of pleasure at the sheer electricity of the moment. He couldn't get enough of the kiss that rocked him to his very core.

Although Riku had consumed an alarming amount of alcohol that evening, his lips held no trace of it. On the contrary, the silver-haired man's kiss tasted of an exotic island fruit, the kind whose sweetness enchants the taster and lures them back for another maddening taste. 'A forbidden fruit, how fitting,' thought Sora's hazy mind.

And while a part of his mind was shrieking betrayal to Kairi for his actions, it was firmly pushed away by another part of his mind that sneered that not one kiss with Kairi had ever felt like this. Sora's body moved on it's own as he molded his body to Riku's more muscular frame and deepened the already intense kiss. Losing himself in Riku's unique embrace consisting of ocean sunsets and forbidden. Riku encouraged the motion with a few lazy, but effective strokes of his tongue.

Sora's hands entwined in silver locks, drawing a purr of pleasure from Riku. Suddenly the working of door locks being tampered with reached Sora's ears and, in panic. he gave an almighty push to tear away from Riku. Riku, mind still clouded with lust and alcohol, only sensed the abrupt intended departure of his partner and tightened his hold. The combined efforts caused both boys to stumble to the side and plunge into the cool waters of the pool the occupied the backyard.

"RIKU!SORA!" Kairi cried out as she opened the back door in time to see both fall into the dark waters. The redhead rushed forward and dropped down to the edge of the pool, where seconds later, both males emerged, coughing severly and blinking profusely. "Riku!Sora! Are you okay!" Kairi asked frantically as she extended her hand to her, still drunk, brother. (A/N:Is he? Is he really? LOL)

Riku's head snapped up and wide aqua eyes met worried dark blue, as though the silver-haired man had just realized that Kairi was still around. The pale man turned horrified eyes to the petit boy next to him, but Sora refused to meet his gaze as they floated in the cold water.

TBC...

Oh Crap! Was that weird or was that weird? I am SO sorry this has got to be the most craptacular chapter to date! I REALLY need a vacation...


	7. Chapter 7

She Will Be Loved Chapter 7 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, simple as that.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Silver locks clung to a pale face as water trickled down a lean body. Aqua eyes watched the blue tiles of the shower in an unfocused haze. 'What the hell is happening to me? What the hell am I doing? What the hell are you doing to me? Sora...'

A soft knock interrupted the stupor of the pale man as a voice drifted through the heavy wooden door. "Riku? Riku are you alright in there?" The soft voice of his younger sister called out anxiously.

Riku winced at the sound of the worry that tainted her voice and called over the din of the running water, "I'm fine Kai, I'll be right out." There was silence on the other end for a few seconds before the redhead replied, "okay."

Riku let out a sigh as he let the lukewarm water coat him completely. His hand reached out and in a swift turn, turned off the water and reached for the towel that was close at hand.

Once out of the shower, Riku stood before the mirror and only stared at his reflection as though expecting it to give him the answer to a pressing question.

Sora had left almost as soon as he had climbed out of the pool, only giving Kairi a hasty farewell and not once looking at Riku. Kairi had been hurt by the abrupt goodbye but had tried not to let it show as taking care of her indisposed brother took precedence.

Almost as soon as Riku had managed to stumble more than be assisted by Kairi into their home, he had hastened to the bathroom of his bedroom and proceeded to take a shower. Kairi had rushed into his room and pleaded him to simply go to bed, lest he hurt himself in his intoxicated state.

She had been promptly been ignored, leaving her more confused and hurt than ever.

The redhead had then retrieved the phone and had incessantly called her brunet boyfriend, while she had stood outside the door of her brother's bathroom, with no success on either venture.

Sora had not answered any of her calls and her brother seemed to be ignoring her existence, up until a few minutes ago at least. 'What is going on here?'

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Kairi listened dejectedely as the phone rang one.twice. Over and over, and yet Sora did not answer, she turned hopelessly to his cell phone only to experience the same result.

Just as Sora's voice mail picked up her call she heard a crash from her brother's bathroom. The redhead jumped and began to pound on the door while screaming, "RIKU!Riku are you alright! Riku, open the door! RIKU!"

Kairi jumped back as the door flew open to reveal her brother, still clad in only a towel, looking at her from behind a curtain of dripping silver bangs, his hand coated in blood.

The redhead gasped and cried out, "Riku! What happened!" Riku looked back, Kairi's gaze followed, until both sets of eyes landed on the mess of glass on the floor. The opulent mirror reduced to nothing but a splendid skeleton with only shards of glass clinging deperately.

"What were you thinking Riku! Come here!" With that the redhead gently took her brother's uninjured hand and led him back into the restroom, carefully sidestepping the mess on the floor and guiding him to take a seat on the edge of the tub.

With a last worried glance, Kairi scurried over to the cabinet under the now shattered mirror and retieved the first-aid kit. She quickly made her way back to the despondent boy and began to efficiently clean the sluggishly bleeding wound.

Riku made no noise or move as Kairi removed the glass shards imbedded in the pale hand, disinfected the gash, and bandaged the damage carefully. Throughout the whole ordeal, dark blue eyes continued to regard the aqua-eyed man with worry and a little fear.

"Riku? Riku are you okay?" Kairi asked meekly, as though afraid to break the thick silence that enveloped the pair. Riku gave an imperciptible nod but said nothing.

"Riku, why did you this?" Kairi asked, her voice breaking as she gingerly touched the bandaged limb before her eyes flickered over the mass of glinting shards, some coated in blood like the boy's hand.

Riku's aqua eyes finally met dark blue ones and the light eyes flashed with something before they returned to their despondent state. "Riku?" Riku looked at the girl who spoke his name in worry before gifting her with a look that suggested that he had never seen her before.

Just as Kairi was about to inquire on the strange look, Riku's lips upturned into a soft smile as he planted a soft kiss on his younger sister's forehead. "Everything's fine Kai," the silver-haired boy answered as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened, as though he was not sitting there with a wound to his hand after breaking a mirror.

The simple answer made something in the normally-gentle Kairi snap. "Stop saying that! I want you to just STOP saying that!" The haze that had clouded Riku's aqua orbs suddenly receded as he stared at the angry redhead in shock. "Kai?"

"What are you hiding from me Riku! What is your problem with Sora! What is his problem with you, huh! I may be naive but I am not stupid Riku! Don't you think that I notice that everytime you two encounter each other there is more tension! Do you think me too stupid to notice that there's something going on! I'm not a child Riku, and I'm tired of both of you treating me as such!"

With that Kairi, turned and fled the bathroom, torrents of tears sliding down her pale cheeks. Riku could stayed frozen as Kairi's footsteps quickly receded down the hall, and were followed by the slam of a door.

Riku stared at his injured limb, boring holes into the pristine white bandages, as though they were at fault for his sister's outburst. He ignored the sting in his own eyes as they drifted up and connected with the glass shards, the sharp pieces caught the color of the blue tiles and seemed to mock him with their likeness to orbs that had been haunting his dreams mercilessly.

'What have I done?' there was no anwer to his question as thick silence once again blanketed the mansion.

TBC...

Crappy and depressing but I needed a break from studying for finals.


End file.
